LRC Take Two
by Genetic Anomaly
Summary: Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj sit down on the side of the road to play a game of LRC. And someone just happens to stumble upon them. Obviously written for pure enjoyment, and to those who helped me write it. Parody of LRC by one-regret-103


**A/N: As the title says, it's a take two. A parody of a parody if you will. Based off of the story LRC by One-Regret-103. (BY THE WAY, THAT'S ME!) Go read that one, it's much better! And, this is written while watching an actual game, with the loudest, most rambunctious, redneck group _ever._**

LRC, TAKE TWO

"NO!! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE!!" the youngest of the group shouted, possessively holding onto his precious last quarter. He looked despairingly at his older brother, the one he was supposed to pass it on to.

"Quit being such a hog, Kadaj. It's _just _a game," the elder said tiredly, holding out a bored hand to collect what was owed to him.

The small group of three was taking a break from their tiring search forMother, and decided to play their favourite game; Left Right Center, or LRC. They were parked by the Forgotten City, when Kadaj decided that he _had _to play, _now. _And what Kadaj wanted, he eventually got. Or he whined his way, making his elder brothers so annoyed that they finally caved in.

Kadaj handed his last quarter to Yazoo, and sat, pouting. Why was it that he always seemed to lose?

His prayers were answered when, after Yazoo rolled a center and a left, Loz rolled three lefts, giving all his quarters to Kadaj.

"YES!" he yelled, throwing both his hands in the air and pounding his fists. "BACK IN THE GAME, BASTARDS! _AND_ I WIN!"

This continued, with multiple eye rolls from the older siblings embarrassed by their younger sibling's behavior, until he ran out of steam and they began again.

This process continued, with Kadaj pouting when he ran out of quarters, but yelling in triumph when he eventually won anyways. Somehow, he just had the luck, and ended up winning all three games.

Suddenly, a blonde figure burst from the bushes, fiddling with his pant zipper. When he looked up at the frozen, platinum haired trio, he froze as well. Cloud stared in horror at the three, also looking at horror to him. They all simultaneous realized none of them had weapons handy, and didn't seem to be _in the mood _to fight, or maybe that was just in the case of Kadaj.

Cloud cursed he stupidity for not realizing sooner that he had come out on the wrong side of the bush. But, in all fairness, he _really _didn't think that the people who had been coming after him, his so-called brothers, would be on the side of the road, sitting in dirt, and playing a game.

The tense silence broke as Kadaj began sniggering. "Aren't you observant, brother?" The sniggering turned to laughter, and soon they were all laughing, except Cloud. A faint blush stained his cheeks, and he glared defiantly around.

"Well, you didn't hear _me_ either… Whatever," he said as the laughter continued, though none was as loud as Kadaj's full-bellied laughter.

"Okay, okay," Kadaj said when he finally calmed down enough to talk coherently. His eyes were full of immense mirth, no other hidden emotions or deceptions, and he seemed genuinely amused. "Now that you're here, you can join us, brother! We won't even attack you or anything. Just a friendly game between family members!"

Cloud looked suspiciously at him, his brothers as well. Kadaj looked innocent as he put on the charm; his puppy eyes. Cloud sighed, giving up, and took a seat, a little farther away, but still in the group. He pulled three quarters out of his shoe, and at the look of disbelief from the others, he explained. "Just in case, you know?"

Kadaj nodded sagely, and they begun the game.

It continued as it normally would, "Left, left, left, left, left, left, left, left, left, left!" Kadaj chanted, pumping his fists in an excited manner, as Yazoo was chanting as well, only right instead of left.

And the die was cast.

LLL

"WOO! I WIN! SUCK ON THAT," he yelled, gathering up the quarters and doing his mandatory victory dance.

Cloud looked to his right, to Yazoo, and whispered, "Does he always do that?"

The answer was immediate. "Every bloody, freaking time."

-fin-


End file.
